Bala
Bala (虚弾（バラ）, bara, Spanish for "bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") is an Arrancar technique that hardens the user's reiatsu, and releases it from their hand like a powerful bullet. This technique is not as powerful as a Cero, but is about twenty times faster than it. Its power also varies with the Arrancar and Espada. Instructions For This Article Okay, everyone. You can edit here and list your own Bala here. Be absolutely certain that you follow the guidelines here: # You are allowed to have moderately weak to very powerful Bala techniques for your characters, including your current ones. # The Bala shouldn't be too weak and it shouldn't be too moderate. It can be as extreme as you want, but no excessively negative side effects from using them, like death from using them, rapidly drain your spiritual power, and once using it, you can never use it again. # Because there is only one official Bala, we should have more in this Wiki. # The levels go from 0 to 10. The weakest to strongest. # You are also allowed to have a Bala that doesn't use any reiryoku. # Everyone is allowed to edit here. Don't be shy. Show us what you have in store. # An additional class "???" are used for particularly powerful Balas only. # All bala have twentyfold speed, unless it happens to be higher than twenty. # The more difficult and higher the number of Bala, the stronger it is. Happy creating, everyone. * User:Dekoshu Level Zero Bala Level One Bala Balas Oscuro Balas Oscuro (Lit. Dark Bullet) is a full-powered version of Bala. The user focuses their vast spiritual energy into a jet-black Bala and fires it with great might. It can obliterate any part of the target's body, and erases their spiritual power that goes along with it. Any Non-Vasto Lordes and Non-Espada cannot use this technique. * Users: Espada while in their released form only and Vasto Lordes * Creator: User:Dekoshu Level Two Bala Patada Bala Patada Bala (lit. Bullet Kick) is a powerful Bala that is coverged in the leg. The leg takes on the fiery black color, and when the user strikes the ground, creating an enourmous shock wave that devestates the area. *Users: Espada *Creator: User:KingBarragan Ultimo Bala Ultimo Bala (Last Bala) is an enhanced version of Bala. Eléctrico Bala Bala Eléctrico (lit. Electric Bullet) is a powerful Bala, the user will charge bala through out there body. This causes the normal condensed black energy to become a coursing electrical current, purple in color. It is extremly deadly to anyone but the user. *Users: Espada in Ressurection *Creator: User:KingBarragan Level Three Bala Level Four Bala Level Five Bala Level Six Bala Level Seven Bala Level Eight Bala Level Nine Bala Bala Boca Bala Boca (Lit. Mouth Bullet) is a mouth-based variation of Bala. Unlike the regular Bala, this version of Bala can be charged to increase its attack power. * Users: Arrancar, Espada * Creator: User:Dekoshu Bala Cero Bala Cero (Lit. Zero Bullet) is a combination of Bala and Cero. With the speed of Bala and the great attack power of Cero, this attack can be used from various parts of their body. * Users: Arrancar, Espada * Creator: User:Dekoshu Level Ten Bala Doble Bala Doble Bala (Lit. Double Bullet) is a Bala used two times with double the attack power. Its range is also larger than an average Bala. * Users: Numeros, Arrancar, Espada * Creator: User:Dekoshu Rapido Fuego Bala Rapido Fuego Bala (Spanish for Rapid Fire Bullet) is a variation of a regular Bala. By charging a normal bala into both of the user's palms, they can toss their Bala forward at extreme speed. It is not as strong as most Bala, but is good at medium range. * User: Numeros * Creator: User:KingBarragan Matanza Bala Matanza Bala (Spanish for Killing Bullet) is a Bala that is fired from Marina's sealed state, Zuraran Oceano's zanpakuto. Marina is a gun. The Matanza Bala can move any direction and move at lightspeed from the barel of the gun, if fired with a substantial amount of reiatsu. * User: Zuraran Oceano only * Creator: The Great Lorde Urriu Level ??? Bala